criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Eastman
Yancy Eastman Joanna Eastman Bill Proctor Laurie Proctor Savannah Proctor Tyler Proctor Johnny Proctor Unnamed maternal grandmother |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Mechanic Former crime journalist |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Serial Rapist Serial Killer Copycat Abductor |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Copying the Triple Six Killer |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = Deceased |Row 9 title = Portrayed By |Row 9 info = Eddie Hassell }} "You ready for Hell?" Dale Eastman was a serial rapist (and later a serial killer) who copied the Triple Six Killer in "666". Background Dale was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana, for most of his childhood. When he was seven years old, he and his father Curtis were involved in a car accident. While Dale survived with minor injuries, Curtis was critically injured and died after bleeding out for hours, which Dale witnessed the entire time. As a result, he developed a blood fetishism and became fascinated every time he saw even a trace of blood. In his prepubescent years, Dale tortured and killed animals, collecting their blood afterwards, developing his psychopathic tendencies. He also developed a sexual, incestuous fixation on his twin sister Joanna. When he was in middle school, Dale began raping her, and escalated to torture when he entered high school. The entire time, his mother Yancy, aware of her son's mental state, tried to intervene several times, but was always threatened into silence by him. In 2004, Social Services were made aware of abuse occurring inside the home, but Dale convinced them that Yancy was behind it and that she forced him to rape Joanna. Yancy was arrested and later committed suicide in prison, while Dale and Joanna were sent to live with their grandmother, who was negligent of the abuse Dale was inflicting on Joanna. The following year, during Hurricane Katrina, a mentally deteriorating Joanna saw this as an advantage to flee and leave Dale to die. However, the plan backfired, with him being evacuated, while Joanna was killed in the hurricane. Because his grandmother died in Katrina as well, Dale was sent to live with his paternal uncle, Bill Proctor, and his family in Boulder, Colorado. Four months after he arrived, the Triple Six Killer struck Boulder and terrorized it for a year with his bloody, Satanic ritual-oriented murders. News coverage of the killings prompted Dale to develop a fascination with the killer. Eventually, the crimes stopped and the killer was never caught, which fueled his fascination of the case. This caused him to become a crime journalist when he graduated. Months later, Dale wrote his first article about the Triple Six Killer on the local newspaper. However, it was poorly written and leaning on praising the killer and his actions, which caused a small uproar across the city. Dale was subsequently fired from his job and forced to seek some psychiatric counseling. However, he finished his treatment two months early, having manipulated his psychiatrist into thinking he was improving. Still fascinated with the Triple Six Killer, Dale attempted to commit a copycat crime, raping a woman named Harriet, who resembled Joanna. However, before he could rape her, she managed to fight him off and escape. Sometime after, during a visit to the Proctor house, he stumbled upon a collection of Satanic paraphernalia that belonged to his cousin Tyler. Believing he was a fledgling Satanist, Dale manipulated him into assisting him in his future copycat crimes. In reality, however, he needed a patsy for his crimes for the occasion that the police were closing in on him, and hoped to set Tyler up for the future murders. Modus Operandi See section on the Dale Eastman and Tyler Proctor article Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 2003 to 2005, New Orleans, Louisiana: Joanna Eastman *2015, Boulder, Colorado: **May 30: Harriet **June 7: Chelsea Hawkins **June 15: Ian Welsh **June 15-16: Jeanna Elks **June 16: Linda Warner **June 17: ***Savannah Proctor ***Tyler Proctor Appearances *Season Three **666 Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals